While in LA
by Bug-eyed Monster
Summary: One sunny California day, Millie sees a very, very old friend.  Crossover with Doctor Who, minor mention of Stargate:SG1.


Title: While In L.A...  
Author: Bugeyed Monster  
Rating: General, teen.  
Fandoms: Numb3rs, Doctor Who, minor mention of Stargate: SG1.  
Spoilers: None for Numb3rs  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my cats. (They own me.) If I owned the beautiful boys of Numb3rs and the TARDIS, I could finally execute my plan to take over Planet Earth. Mwah-ha-ha-ha...  
Summary: One sunny California day, Millie sees a very, very old friend.

"Mildred Finch? Millie?" Dr. Mildred Finch turned to see a tall man in a black leather jacket, a sweater, (despite the California heat) jeans and boots. "It is you!" The man warmly and roughly embraced her, causing her to stumble a bit. "You look the same as the first day we met." He said.

Ah... the Doctor. "I'm older, Doctor. And fatter."

"But still the same, Millie, little more grey, little bit heavier..."

Millie crossed her arms and glared at him. The Doctor continued unfazed. "But still the same Millie. It's good to see you again."

"Millie!" Don called. "Where's Charlie, I need to talk to him?"

Oh, goody!

"Don!" Maybe she said that too brightly. Don took a slight step backward, and started staring at the Doctor, as if memorizing the Doctor's description for later recall. "Don, this is an old friend of mine, the Doctor. Doctor, this is Special Agent Don Eppes of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Pleased to meet you." The men shook hands, but the Doctor didn't let go of Don's hand. "Eppes, Eppes,... why does that sound familiar?" Don retrieved his hand from the Doctor's grip.

"Charlie's in one of the labs with Larry, I'll walk over there with you in just a minute, if that's fine?"

"Of course." Don said, still staring at the Doctor while projecting hard-ass "you don't wanna' mess with me" F.B.I. agent. The Doctor was completely unfazed by Don's act. But when you've faced down murderers whom operate on a murdering whole planets, Don's attitude was a bit... tame.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" Millie asked.

"Ah... well... my current companion wanted to stop by her mother's place but I sort of accidently ended up here."

"And where does her mother live?"

"England." Doctor's ears and cheeks blushed.

"So you still haven't gotten that ship of yours properly fixed yet, then."

"I'll have you know that the old girl is just fine. Just a few bugs, that's all." The Doctor said defensively. "Rose decided to go shopping on some boulevard around here, I thought to wander through Cal-Sci and saw you."

"You must get in contact with me later." Millie pulled her card out of a pocket. "My phone numbers are on this, call me. Don's father, Alan, grills the best rib-eye in the state."

The Doctor made promising noises and wandered off.

After the Doctor left, Millie corralled Don by grabbing his arm, and putting her arm in his. "Don, promise me something..." They started to walk over to the Muriel building labs.

Don looked over his dark glasses, questioning with his eyebrows.

"If you or any of your team happen to see the Doctor running somewhere, or chasing someone, you all will drop the current investigation and assist him to the very best of your abilities."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Dr. Finch ?"

"The Doctor is one of the nicest, fairest, most intelligent people I know. But he knows some really..." Millie paused, unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say. Memories of numerous dictators, Cybermen, Daleks and the Master filled her mind and she shivered involuntarily. "Bad people" was such an inadequate description.

"You okay, Millie?" Don gave her a concerned "what did that man do to you" look, then when he looked off in the direction the Doctor had left, a very territorial "hard ass agent" expression took over his face.

Millie wondered if she would sound as if she had Stockholm syndrome if she defended the Doctor's honor again.

"He knows some very bad people, Don. The kind that actually enjoy mass destruction and chaos. The kind of people who could possibly make those fugitives you recovered seem like errant teenagers. Or misbehaving puppies."

"You're serious."

Millie nodded. "And don't worry about trouble from your higher ups. My contacts in U.N.I.T. and the SGC have got to be good for something."

Don blinked. "The second one you mentioned isn't familiar, but I've heard rumors about U.N.I.T.. Who do you know in U.N.I.T.?"

"Whom, Donnie." Don rolled his eyes. Millie continued. "A couple of British soldiers. Alister's retired, but they keep him in the loop apparently. One of my contacts in the SGC, Jack, he's moved to some department in Homeland Security."

"You're serious about aiding and abetting that man, aren't you?"

"My contacts would give your team any back up they need, if you're assisting the Doctor in something."

"Huh." Don paused. "You didn't mention his name."

"U.N.I.T. has him listed as Dr. John Smith, but there is no picture attached to his file. I know that Interpol has him listed too. In the aid and abet category."

Don nodded. "Fine, I'll pass his description on to the team, and let them know. I'll want to talk to your contacts as well."

Millie smiled, her heart was suddenly lighter. "Good. I am way too old to keep up with the Doctor now. Thirty years ago was a different story. Why, the stories I could tell you..."

fin


End file.
